Toddlers' Magical Adventure
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: On Harry Potter's third birthday, he suddenly remembers something... with far reaching consequences. Completely AU, mentioning of ath, child fic set before Hogwarts, just a small drabble...


**Toddlers' Magical Adventure  
**

**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_**For Lisa - Happy Birthday!**_

* * *

It was Harry Potter's birthday. He was now three and a big boy. At least Aunt Petunia had said so, when she had handed him a broomstick and told him that from now on it was his job to keep the house clean.

Harry had just finished cleaning the kitchen, feeling very big indeed, when all of sudden a memory crossed his mind, in which he had used a broomstick to fly and catch a Snitch. Before he knew what happened, he was sitting on the broom and slowly moved into the garden, where Dudley was playing with his new, red tricycle, which he had received for his birthday.

"You fweak," Dudley called out to him, causing Harry to hover just in front of his cousin.

"Come wif me, it's fun," he invited the other boy, holding out a hand to help him sit down in front of him.

A minute later, the two toddlers were flying around the garden, squealing happily at the fun they experienced together.

_'This is really fun, especially together with Dudley. Maybe he'll like me now,'_ Harry thought, thoroughly enjoying himself.

HP

Apparently lured into the garden by their happy laughter, Petunia appeared in the doorframe, staring at the unlike couple in apparent shock.

"Bring Dudley down immediately, you freak," she shouted, only causing the toddlers to laugh even more.

"No mum, so much fun," Dudley replied and encouraged Harry to go on.

"I can't keep up with that stupid freak," Petunia muttered, angrily, more to herself than to the children. She fetched another broom and swung it into the air, trying to reach out for the boys.

However, as soon as she managed to touch the end part of the other broom with her broom, the children's broom went just a little bit higher, and the boys managed to fly over the garage and onto the quiet, supposed to be normal Privet Drive.

Horrified, Petunia ran around the garage and chased the broom with the freak and her precious Dudley, still trying to make them come off the broom by swinging her own broom through the air. Unfortunately, all her efforts remained unsuccessful to say the least. The children continued their flight above the street, a playground and several fields with Petunia running behind them carrying her broom.

_'This is so much fun,'_ Harry thought, happily. _'I hope Aunt Petunia won't be able to ruin it for us.'_

HP

All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, a light blue car appeared in the air right in front of the two little boys. Harry stared at the vehicle in utter surprise. _'It's flying just like us,' _he thought, amused. Unfortunately, he was unable to steer the broom away from the sudden obstacle, and he and Dudley landed on top of the bonnet, still firmly gripping the broom in their hands.

HP

Two five-year-old mischief makers were flying the Ford Angelina, unbeknownst to their parents, when two children that had been flying on a broom landed right in front of their windscreen.

"Fred, pull the babies in before they fall off," George instructed his twin brother.

"Okay," Fred agreed and pulled the first of the toddlers into the car, instructing the small boy to sit on the back seat, before he turned outside again in order to fetch the other boy, who was of at least twice the weight of the other. "George, you must help with this one. Put the car on auto pilot for a moment," he instructed his twin.

Together, the five-year-olds managed to pull the second child into the car as well, motioning him to take a seat in the rear.

When Dudley complied, the twins feverishly tried to get control over their father's car again. No one noticed the Muggle, who was standing in the field, staring in shock at the flying car that turned upside down just over her head. No one witnessed her collapse in shock. Only a faint alarm could be heard in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the blood wards around Harry Potter's home failed with his aunt's decease.

"Who are you..."

"... and where do you live?" the twins asked the younger children, only to realise that one of them had fallen asleep.

"I'm Dudwey and dat's Fweak," Dudley informed them, "and we live at home."

"We just take them home. Mum will know what to do with them," the twins decided and hurriedly flew home, simultaneously sighing in relief as they safely landed the car in front of the Burrow.

HP

Molly Weasley was just about to verbally kill her sons, when her view fell on the passengers in the back seat.

"Where in the world did you pick up those toddlers, and who are they?" she questioned her sons in disbelief.

"They said they're Dudley and Freak..."

"... and they were flying on that strange broom in the back..."

"... landing right in front of our windscreen," the twins informed their mother.

Molly Weasley let out a long sigh. "Oh well, I don't know who they are but at least they must be magical, so I'm going to take them to Hogwarts. Maybe Professor Dumbledore can find out to where they belong," she announced and led the fat boy and the skinny boy into the house.

HP

Harry felt so tired. He gave his best to toddle along with the red haired woman, who was holding Dudley at one hand and him at the other. _'She seems nice, but who is she, and why did these children bring us here with their car?'_ he wondered. When they entered the house, Harry stared around in surprise. _'I like this house. It's interesting,'_ he thought, giggling when he saw the plates in the sink being washed by themselves. _'It looks like magic, but Aunt Petunia always says there's no such thing as magic,'_ he thought in confusion. He wanted to ask the woman, but he knew better than to ask. He had learned already that he was a freak, whom no one wanted to see or hear. Therefore, he did not even speak up but merely eyed the fireplace with discomfort, when the woman instructed him to step in together with Dudley and her.

"I don' wanna go into de fiwe," Dudley spoke up in a firm voice, causing Harry to look at his cousin in admiration.

"It's the Floo," the red haired woman replied in apparent surprise. "Have you never taken the Floo?" Seeing both boys shake their head, she said, soothingly, "That's all right sweeties, just take my hand again. You want to go home, don't you?"

While Dudley nodded, Harry slightly shook his head, not noticing the strange look that he received from the friendly woman. An instant later, she pulled both of them into the fireplace, and the world around them began to turn. The interesting room vanished from the sight and was after a few seconds replaced by a very bright, round room.

An extremely old man with a long white beard was sitting behind a desk in the room, engaged in a conversation with an old woman. Both looked up with obvious interest, when the woman pulled them out of the fireplace.

HP

"Molly, how nice to visit us on this fine summer day," the old man spoke up in a friendly voice, offering them a sweet that Dudley accepted happily.

Harry declined, horrified, fully aware of the fact that a freak was not allowed sweets. The red haired woman informed the old man how her sons had picked them up riding on a kitchen broom, that the boy in good clothes had told her he wanted to go home, while the skinny boy in rags had shaken his head at the question. "I don't know who they are and if they're twins," she ended her tirade, pointing out that the fat boy did not speak well enough to properly understand him and that the skinny boy did not talk at all.

"Thank you Molly. We'll see to it," the old man promised the woman, who stepped back into the fireplace and vanished in a green flame.

HP

The old man turned to the children. "Welcome at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster and this is Professor McGonagall," he informed them. "May I assume that you're Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley?" he queried, giving the boys a sharp look.

"I am Dudwey Dawswy," Dudley replied firmly, before he pointed to Harry, stating, "but he's good fow nodin fweak."

Seeing that the old woman gave him a questioning look, Harry slightly nodded to confirm his cousin's words.

"Why did you go flying?" the Headmaster enquired. "Did anything happen at home earlier?"

Unbeknownst to the boys, Dumbledore and McGonagall had just returned from the Dursleys' home in order to find out why the blood wards had failed; however, they were still none the wise.

"De fweak was fwying and say fun," Dudley replied, shrugging.

"Very well then, I'm going to take you back home now," Dumbledore decided, apparently realising that he would not be able to retrieve any useful information from the boys.

"Albus!" the woman spoke up, clearly upset. "You can't just send them back, especially not Harry. He's at least verbally abused, and we still don't know why the blood wards failed earlier. Why don't you ask Harry if Severus may watch his memory using Legilimency?"

Harry could not understood as much as half of what the woman had told the Headmaster; however, he comprehended that she was standing up for him, and he liked her immediately. Somehow, she felt familiar, as if he had seen her before, but he could not place it.

HP

A few minutes later, the tallest man that Harry had ever seen stepped out of the fireplace. He knelt down in front of Harry and instructed him in a soft voice, "Look into my eyes and think of what happened earlier."

Harry stared into the man's eyes. _'They're pretty,'_ he thought, before he concentrated on what had happened in the morning when he had received the broomstick. The events of the day flashed in front of his mind, before they were replaced by other memories, most of them bad memories, in which Uncle Vernon had punished Harry for doing freakish things.

"The child is neglected and abused," the man finally spoke up.

"Please put the memories into the Pensieve," the Headmaster instructed him, and a few minutes later, the two old people excused themselves for a few minutes.

The tall man turned back to Harry. "Harry, tell me one thing," he said in a soft voice. "Do you want to return to your relatives together with your cousin?"

"No one else wants a freak," Harry replied in a barely audible voice, causing the tall man to quirk an eyebrow.

"Why would you be a freak?" he queried.

"Cause he does fweakish fings," Dudley threw in. "Fwyin' too but it was fun," he added, grinning.

"No," the tall man contradicted in a firm voice, shaking his head in apparent annoyance. "Harry, you're not a freak. You're a wizard like myself, and a very powerful one at that considering that you flew a normal kitchen broom over such a distance and with your cousin as additional passenger. I knew your mother well," he added, thoughtfully. "She was my best friend."

Harry cast the tall wizard a genuine smile at the revelation. _'I hope I can stay here with them. I really like the tall wizard and also the old lady,'_ he thought, looking at the Headmaster and his colleague with a combination of anxiousness and expectation.

HP

The Headmaster sighed, before he spoke up in a grave voice. "Minerva, Severus, did you notice what happened to Mrs. Dursley, when the Weasleys took the boys into the car?" Seeing his colleagues nod, he continued, "That's the reason why the blood wards failed. Therefore, it wouldn't make much sense to take Harry back to their house. Dudley would be able to keep the blood wards up; however, I'm not sure if it would work considering his father's obvious dislike for our Harry."

"Let me take Harry in," the old woman threw in, smiling at Harry. "He has always been like a grandchild to me."

The Headmaster put a lemon drop into his mouth, before he decided, "Considering your age my dear, I suggest that you and Severus both become Harry's guardians. However, first of all, I'm going to take Dudley back home. In the meantime, you can see to it that Harry receives a proper birthday party. You're three today my boy, aren't you?" he enquired, smiling at Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a small voice, his thoughts going haywire. _'I'm not going to return to the Dursleys. I can stay here with the friendly people,'_ he thought, feeling happier than ever before. He slowly left the Headmaster's office, following the old lady and the tall wizard to his next magical adventure.

**The End**


End file.
